


Life after deputisation

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Criminal Minds, Life After Beth (2014)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Hotch's pencils, Prentiss starts to notice reid, Zombies, all mgg's fault, inspired by guns, the crossover no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU have no idea how much of a gun obsessed oddball Kyle Reid is, but when the dead start rising in Virginia his 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude starts to make sense.</p><p>Or, even after becoming a deputy the job is quiet, so Kyle joins the FBI where he can legitimately shoot people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a pure cross over as such; I've turned Spencer into Zach Orfman's brother Kyle. And he's dating Beth. Who isn't dead or a zombie -ignore shit unrealistic science.

Reid frowned, fingers stroking his gun in a subconscious manner.  
He and Morgan were driving back from interviewing the first victim in their latest case, but that wasn't the cause of Reid's stress.

"Have you noticed people acting weird lately?" He asked.

"We deal with psychos pretty boy, define weird!" Morgan snorted before slamming on the brakes as a lady wearing a smart, but dated dress, came out of nowhere.

"Have you seen my house? I'm sure it was somewhere here..."

"Ma'am, there haven't been any residential dwellings here for at least twenty years" Morgan told her gently.

"Like that kind of weird" Reid nodded towards the woman. "Let me take care of that for you" he continued, shooting the lady in the head.

"Reid! What the hell man?!" Morgan yelped.

"Relax, it wasn't like she was human" he murmured in response before getting his phone out. "Beth, it's happening again. I need you to come down to the BAU and help me explain. Love you too, bye"

Morgan gawped at Reid with his mouth open: First he shoots a harmless crazy lady in the head, calm as anything, then he has a girlfriend! Did he know his colleague at all?

"I need to stop at my place first and get some supplies" Reid informed him as casually as ordering coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be better as a one shot, but alas that would take me for ever and be a pain in the neck on my phone!

Morgan stared with his mouth hanging open at all the guns Reid was withdrawing from a cabinet in his apartment.

"What the hell man? Why do you need so many?!" He questioned, shapely eyebrow quirking upwards. "You getting ready for the zombie apocalypse or something?"

"Hopefully it won't get to the apocalypse stage" he replied seriously. "We'll take a couple of shotguns, they always come in handy...I'll give the Beretta to Prentiss; don't tell JJ! Is there anything you want?"

Morgan reached for a nice silvery piece; not to big not too small...

"No way man!" Reid yelped "Do not touch my desert eagle mark 1 ok?! You can have one of my Smith an Wesson's"

"I don't want one of your cowboy guns!" Morgan huffed.

\------

Beth was waiting by the time they drove back to headquarters and Morgan couldn't help letting out a quiet appreciative whistle that had Reid scowling at his work colleague.

"Thanks for coming. Everyone this is Beth Slocum, my um, girlfriend" Reid said to the BAU team.

"While I'm happy to see you have a life outside of this job, why is she here?" Hotch asked. 

"Have any of you noticed people acting odd? For instance doing their work in a repetitive way but lacking in skill, or people who you haven't seen for awhile suddenly reappearing?" Reid replied.

Emily mulled it over "Yeah I think so; a guy at my gas station...I thought he'd just been on vacation" she shrugged.

"Yeah he was on vacation alright -to the land of the dead! And today Morgan and I saw a woman looking for a house twenty years in the past! People are coming back from the dead and it isn't the first time it's happened!"

Everyone looked to Morgan who held his hands up "What you're saying is crazy man! She was probably just confused...all I know is Reid shot her in the head then drove us to his place and picked up a bunch of guns"

"Is this true Reid?" 

"I had to Hotch; it's the only way to kill them! Beth and I have been through this before...Beth tell them"

Beth explained what happened to her and their town while the team looked on with varying expressions of confusion and incredulity.

"And then suddenly everything went back to normal, and I had this small window of being alive and dead and it was enough time to get the anti venom"

"I've never been more happy that my brother never listens to me" Reid added.

"Kyle was pretty upset about killing his grandfather and I felt bad about my parents, so we kinda got thrown together" 

"Hey what happened with your mom wasn't your fault ok?" Reid chastised. "She made the decision to feed her child; it's all on her!"

Beth nodded though her eyes were wet.

Hotch sighed "Come to my office please"


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside Hotch's office Reid sat straight, the picture of attention, but it didn't take a profiler to see the excited anticipation contained just under the surface.  
Beth looked around disinterestedly, fixing on the big pot of pencils on the desk. "Are those all your pencils? Why do you need so many?!" 

"I just do. Reid could you send Ms Slocum to Garcia?, I'm sure she probably has cupcakes..." Hotch said pointedly with his sternest stare.

*******************

(Garcia's lair)

"....she was like traumatised by what happened but Zach still pressured her into starting a relationship; and then I heard he broke up with her three months after! Zach has no idea what together forever means" Beth bitched before savagely biting into her cake.

"So it's a good thing you're seeing Kyle now right?" Garcia blinked behind her orange glasses.

"I guess. I mean he has a great job and he does more with me then his brother used to; at least he has actually been flamenco dancing with me which Zach never would!"

Garcia squealed -the thought of Reid dancing was too cute.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kyle stuck his head round.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Hotch has some work for us. I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight but I'll make it up to you" he told Beth.

"Are you going to make it up with dinner and dancing?" Penelope grinned.

"You told her about that? I don't want the people I work with knowing I go flamenco dancing!" Reid whispered.

"Relax sugar, I'm not gonna tell anyone, we were just talking about what a great boyfriend you are"

"Except he won't let me go hiking" Beth pouted.

"Absolutely not!; do you know how many women get grabbed while hiking? It's a lot ok? It's like really high!"

"You're so hot when you quote statistics" Beth purred.

"Ok love birds! What's this work we have to do?" Garcia jumped in.

Once Beth had left and his blushes had faded, Kyle got down to business.  
"We're looking for missing bodies in funeral homes, disturbed graves, stuff like that; things that probably would have been kept out of the press but reported to local police as acts of vandalism"

"Ok. Just local?"

"For now, it doesn't seem to spread that fast so there's a good chance it's just in this area. Also look in to people recently removed from missing persons as being found and it could be worth looking at conspiracy theory sites, and even hard core religious forums -see if anyone is saying anything about resurrection or miracles"

"That could take a little while, I mean that's a lot of information!" Garcia replied.

"Amaze us like you always do"

..............

(two hours later)

"Hotch. What have you got Garcia?"

"I think the problem may be bigger than we expected Sir..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot of dialogue *shrugs*, no one is reading this anyway so I can write how I want.

Hotch had taken advantage of the rare lull in between active cases, to get the team looking into their other 'Problem'.  
Thus Prentiss and Reid found themselves patrolling downtown one daylight -dwindling evening.

It was quiet at first, too quiet for a take action girl like Emily Prentiss, but the peace was soon shattered by a shuffling moaning something.   
Make that several shuffling moaning persons all headed towards them with hungry eyes.

Reid drew his gun faster than his dark haired colleague and shot the nearest individual in the head with absolutely no hesitation, immediately moving on to the next.

Emily blinked, shocked. She considered herself a strong person, a strong woman; unafraid of blood and death, but this? This was so far removed from what she was used to.  
Her world was trying to understand killers motivations and talk unsub's down-there was no rhyme or reason here.

As she shook herself out of it she realised Reid was now standing a few feet away from her and the bodies that were surrounding them were now still on the ground. She heard a woman's voice then a gunshot but before she had time to consider what that meant she was grabbed from behind.

Reid turned at the sound of Prentiss's surprised gasp, quickly striding towards her as he saw her wrestling with a long haired zombie that saw the agent as fast food.

"I don't have a clear shot" he told her, frustration in his voice. "Hold on"  
Reid went behind her, pulling the zombie off by its straggling hair. "When I let go I need you to shoot it in the head okay? Can you do that for me?" He told her in his best Hotch imitation.

Suddenly it was over and Reid was facing her, running his hands down her arms with concern on his face, asking if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm ok. It didn't bite me, I'm fine"

"I don't think that matters outside of the movies but good. I'm...it's good you're not hurt" Reid replied, suddenly finding it hard to swallow as he looked at her beautiful big doe eyes up close.

"We should head back, let the others know and then go home and get some rest" Emily found herself saying as she tore her gaze away from Kyle's full lips and high cheekbones.

********

"Garcia I have a problem" Prentiss whined to the BAU tech kitten down in her lair of computers.

"Worse than the walking dead one?" The bubbly blonde replied with a shudder. "I'm sorry, this is just literally my nightmare come to life! How can this be happening?" She hyperventilated.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we'll get through it, after all Kyle already has! I'll talk to you later, my problem can wait" Emily squeezed the blonde woman's shoulder and made to leave.

"No it's fine really, talking about something else will take my mind off things, plus you know I love helping people" Garcia stopped her in her tracks.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Morgan or JJ! I'm starting to find Reid attractive" she blurted out with a frown.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" Garcia frowned back "Maybe you haven't seen it before but Reid has always been attractive! I think it's because now you're seeing him as competent; now he's Mr take charge protecting zombie slayer guy...the potential power play exchange is turning you on" Garcia explained in a matter of fact manner.

"It's a bad thing because he has a girlfriend, not because it's him or whatever" Prentiss defended.

Garcia grinned "Not a problem; she talked about Kyle's brother the whole time to me, Reid barely existed for her! When the inevitable breakup goes down, you can be his shoulder to cry on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I've finished, one WIP down a dozen more to go lol.  
> Don't really like this chapter but at least I finished it.

Hotch called everyone into his office once Reid and Prentiss returned, the relief of seeing them back unharmed showing on his usually stoic face.

"There were a lot of changed people Sir; honestly if Reid hadn't been there I'm not sure what would have happened! I just froze up" Emily admitted to the team.

"Temporarily; you would have been fine" Reid smiled at her, happy with her praise.

"So what do we think the situation is?" Hotch asked with a glance at JJ.

"So far we seem to have it under control; Emily and Kyle had an unusual rather than typical experience, thank god, but I'm not sure how long it can stay secret..." She answered with a frown.

Hotch sighed, a huge gesture coming from him "Alright, lets go home and worry about it tomorrow. Stay safe people!" He added stern yet gentle.

Emily waited until everyone had up and gone for the night before making her way to Kyle as he swung his bag over his head.

"Hey, I'll walk with you" she said, grabbing her coat and falling into step beside him.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" He eagerly replied, giving the pretty brunette a soft smile.

"Before, I thought I heard someone. A normal someone. Do you think maybe there could have been a civilian there that needed our help?" She figured that would be the safest way to ask something she couldn't stop thinking about, without outright accusing the tall man.

Reid sighed internally; for all she claimed to be good at compartmentalizing, Prentiss was actually soft and compassionate and caring.

"What do you want me to say Emily? That yes there was a chance they were fine and I was wrong to shoot them? Let me tell you something; my grandad seemed pretty normal too when he first came back! I mean sure he looked like a member of the Adams family, but he wasn't trying to eat us and neither was Beth! But eventually they all do. I'm not prepared to take that risk around people I care about!"

Prentiss was about to try and discover how much her co worker cared when said workers phone rang.

The owner groaned and answered with an apology. "Hey Zach, I'm kinda still at work right now...ok make it quick. You what? You and Beth? What the hell man, you had your chance with her!"  
Kyle walked away from Prentiss as he hissed furiously down the phone.  
"Why exactly do you hate me so much Zach? I'm your brother for crying out loud! You know what fine; you're welcome to each other and I'm done with you and your selfish immaturity, you're not my brother anymore!"

There's that breakup Garcia was talking about "Is everything ok?"

"Just peachy; I'm living through my second zombie takeover and my girlfriend has gotten back together with my asshole brother!" Reid snorted.

"Why don't you come back to mine for a night? Nothing funny I just really don't want to be alone and it sounds like you shouldn't be either..." Please say yes.

"I'll stay and make sure you're safe but I won't be much company"

...................

Unfortunately activity grew and any plans to keep it quiet in the hope they could clean up without causing mass panic in the public were shelved when a video appeared on facebook and Strauss had a close encounter.  
As the pentagon, cia and the military got involved Hotch's team had decided to go with plausible deniability-not that anyone ever asked, after all who would have suspected that the youngest member had been through it all before?!

And just as back then it ended as suddenly as it began leaving those affected to pick up the pieces.

"Is it really over?" Garcia whispered.

"Yes Penelope it's over" Prentiss nodded to her "but some things are just beginning" she continued as she felt Reid link hands with her, long fingers warm and alive, reminding her to live.

**Author's Note:**

> This was dreamed up some time last month when I read that Matthew gray gubler owns shotguns, which was kinda a surprise to me.


End file.
